Mystery Note
by AnimeFan456
Summary: When an amnesiac with a broken past wakes up in the Death Note universe, what is she going to do when she only remembers small pieces of where she is and who everyone is? Will she she remember everything in time to save certain people? Or will she be unable to rewrite the story? OCxL
1. Lost

**Yaayyy, first Death Note story. Whoop-de-do...**

**I hope you like this...I don't really like this chapter, though I am satisfied with the second one..**

Chapter 1: Lost

_'Mitsuki Adams! Get back here right now!'_

_'No, you can't tell me what to do anymore, Mom! I'm doing this and that's final!_

_'Suki, please... I love you. Don't do this! I'm sorry I never stopped him! I truly am! I just...'_

_'It's too late for that. You should have apologized a long time ago...Tell Annabelle that sissy won't be coming back... The only way to escape this filthy, rotten world is by dying... The river is so beautiful...'_

_SPLASH!_

_'SUKI!'_

* * *

Oww... My head... hurts...Where am I? Who am I? ...Suki... That sounds about right... Ugh, I have a major migraine...

I groggily opened my eyes to look at my surroundings. I'm in the middle of a highway? What? Why are there so many lights... Cars... So many people, too.. Those flashing blue lights... what do they mean again? Mail truck? No, I don't think that's it. Fire truck? No... these are cars, not large fire engines. Dang it, what did those lights mean again?

A man in a nice, tidy suit walked up to me, disrupting my thoughts. His kind eyes were filled with worry.

"Um, hello miss, are you alright? Pedestrians aren't supposed to be sleeping in the middle of the road..." he said.

I just ignored his question. "Why do those two cars have flashy blue lights?"

"W-What? Uh- oh, um, see I'm a police officer, so, we have those on our cars."

I nodded slowly. "Oh, I remember now... They always came to arrest my father when he... Hm, I can't seem to remember."

The mans eyes widened slightly. "You have amnesia?!"

I just stared blankly at him. Amnesia? I'm pretty sure that has something to do with memories.. "Amnesia?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, you have amnesia all right. Any twenty year old should no that. Amnesia is when you can't remember lots of things. And by the looks of it, you've got it bad. Can you remember your name?"

My name was Suki, I'm pretty sure. If I'm correct, it's short for something, but what? And I can't seem to remember my last name. "Suki. That's all I remember."

He nodded and looked behind him. "Hey, Aizawa!" he shouted to a man with an afro. "Can you take her to the hospital! I have to go find the Ch-"

"NO!" I screamed and started shivering. Hospital. That is not a good place. "No. No. No. No..." I muttered repeatedly.

Afro man walked over and kneeled down next to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

I couldn't stop shaking. "No, no more... not again... he didn't hurt me too bad this time, Annabelle... I don't have to go again... I don't want to... all of the cold faces..." I was just talking to myself now.

The first police tried to calm me down. "Look, he'll just take you to the-"

It didn't work. "NOO! The faces... the pain... n-no more... please... please stop doing this, father..."

Even I didn't know what I was saying anymore, so I just sat there with my knees pressed to my chest as I rocked back and forth.

I think they started to understand that I didn't want to go to the 'Hospital'. They were now whispering some things to each other that I couldn't really make out. I could only pick up a couple words. Take... hotel... Chief... Ryuzaki... Watari... Ice Cream heals everything... Matsuda, you idiot... I'm sorry...

After Afro man, or Aizawa, smacked the other police, who I assumed was Matsuda, Aizawa turned to me.

"Ok, we will take you to our hotel to have our friend help you. Are you ok with that?"

I thought for a moment, looking from Aizawa to a sobbing Matsuda, then back. "...No hospitals?" I asked, meekly.

"No hospitals." he replied.

"...Alright..." I agreed to tag along with them. I disn't even know where I was, much less know where I could possibly know.

I stood up and looked at the crowd surrounding us, everyone gawked at me. I never liked being the center of attention. Amnesia or not, I am very self-conscious. That I could remember. I walked up right beside Matsuda and latched onto his arm. "I don't like being watched by lots of strangers." I mumbled into his sleeve.

He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry! Everyone knows not to mess with Mighty Matsuda: Super Cop! They won't bother you!"

I giggled at his nickname. "Thank you."

* * *

The drive to the hotel wasn't long. Around twenty minutes at the most. I rode shotgun in Matsuda's car, Aizawa not too far behind us. Matsuda and I had a few light conversations, but I mostly stared out the window to look at the bright city. I lived in a small town in Louisiana, so I've never really been to a big city... Wait, Louisiana?

"Matsuda, where is Louisiana?"

He glanced at me. "Hmm? Louisiana is in the United States. Why?"

Yeah... that's right. Louisiana was a state in the United States of America.. So, is this not America?

"Uh, where are we?"

"Japan. The Kanto Region."

JAPAN?! How did I go to the other side of the fucking world?! Holy shit! What about Annabelle and Mom? Do they know where I am?

The car stopped. "Here we are. Let's go introduce you to everyone!"

I gulped and followed, looking behind me to see Aizawa's car pull up. I looked up at the sky.

It's so beautiful out here... just like the river...

* * *

We got inside the elevator and Matsuda pressed one of the buttons.

I was worried about meeting whomever it was that we were going to see. I kept shifting from one leg to the other.

I think Matsuda could tell that I was nervous. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. There are only a few people that you are gonna meet. Also, they may be intimidating at first, but after you get to know everyone, they are all really nice. Well, maybe not Ryuzaki, but... A-Anyway, it'll be alright!"

I sure hope so.

I mentally sighed. Even though I just met him, I could tell that Matsuda would be a great friend.

When we got to the door, I braced myself for the worst. "Ok, Suki, let's go!" Matsuda said, grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

* * *

This seems short, but the next chapter will be longer. :3


	2. Words

**Wow, I actually got some reviews? Wooooowww... that's a surprise.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Words

Matsuda looked at everyone, while everyone looked at me, while I looked at Matsuda. It was kinda like a strange, awkward staring triangle.

"I assume this is the girl that caused so much commotion it the middle of town, Matsuda?" a frightening man with glasses asked. He was scary. I don't know if I like him...

"Uh, yeah Chief, this is Suki."

"Why exactly is she here?" a man with a rather large build asked.

Matsuda was silent. "...Did I forget to mention that in the text? Heheheheh... heh..."

What happened to I'll be alright, huh Matsuda?

Aizawa walked in just now. "She has amnesia."

"And you couldn't have just taken her to the hospital?" the third man asked.

I whimpered. Aizawa jumped in front of me, quickly telling me that this wasn't a hospital.

"She seems she really doesn't like them for some reason..." he explained.

Everyone nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

Matsuda looked at an old guy that was in the corner of the room, who I didn't notice was there until now.

"Watari, do you think you could help her?"

Old guy nodded. "Certainly."

He lead me to another room. It was really quiet in the room. I hadn't noticed how much my head hurt until all the noise had died down.

"My head hurts..." I grumbled.

Watari was too busy looking at my head to hear me. Or he may have just ignored me. I was staring at him intently, and I think he noticed.

"May I ask why you are staring at me in such a manner?" he asked. This guy was really polite; really sophisticated.

"Orphanages." Huh? Why would that come to mind while looking at him?

"Pardon? What do you mean?" he questioned calmly, although his eyes were full of shock.

"It just... came to my mind while looking at you... I dunno..." I honestly didn't know. That was quite a random thought.

"I see..."

* * *

After a few minutes, Watari had put a bandage on my head. It seems I had a rather large bruise on my scalp.

When we got back to the main room, all of the police were sitting on the couches discussing something. That something being me.

"We don't know for sure if she really has amnesia! You shouldn't just take in 'amnesiacs' without consulting everyone else!"

"Hey, sorry Chief, but Matsuda and I tried to get her to the hospital, but she refused and started sobbing! If she really did have amnesia, we couldn't just leave her there!"

"Yeah! She even asked me what the lights on our cars meant! Everyone knows what blue lights on a car means!"

"Heh, maybe she's just stupid."

"That's not funny, Ukita! For all we know, she could even be Kira!"

Kira? Who's Kira? For some reason, that name sounds vaguely familiar...

"Kira? I am ninety percent sure that my name is Suki. But who is Kira?"

Matsuda jumped off the couch and pointed his index finger at me... Index finger? Why does that remind me of spikey-haired lawyers?... That's it, I'm crazy. Well, crazier.

"See Chief!" Matsuda exclaimed, "she doesn't even know who Kira is!"

The chief pinched the bridge of his nose. "Matsuda, this could all be an act!"

At least Matsuda and Aizawa stood up for me. I don't think the chief really wants me here..

"Now now, Chief Yagami, no need to be so paranoid." a monotone voice called from across the room. "Perhaps there is a chance that she is Kira; it would be easier to keep track of her if she were to stay here. Besides, we could easily dispose of her if it was necessary."

I REALLY don't like the sound of that. I looked at the opposite side of the room to see a man crouched on a chair in front of a coffee table. On the table was a cup of coffee, almost overflowing due to all of the sugar cubes inside. The man looked about my age, and I am twenty-two. He had unruly black hair that seemed to defy gravity, and black bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in a long time. Though it feels like I've seen this guy before...

And why do I have a sudden urge to jump up and down and start squealing like some sort of fangirl?

"Do you remember anything, Suki?" he asked me, without even glancing at me, for his attention was directed to the chocolate cake Watari had just brought out.

Do I remember anything...? No, not really.

"All I know is my name is Suki, I am twenty-two years old, I don't like hospitals for some reason, and my father did terrible things...And I lived in Louisiana." Wow, when I say it like that, I feel all empty inside...

"C'mon Ryuzaki! Suki can't be Kira!" Matsuda said. I can't believe he is standing up for me, though. This is probably out of pity and sympathy...

"I actually agree with Matsuda on this one. You weren't there when we found her, Ryuzaki, you didn't see how bad of a shape she was in. I think it's highly unlikely that she is Kira."

Aizawa, Matsuda, I love you guys.

"...Fine then. I hadn't really suspected her of being Kira, anyway. I have someone else in mind."

"I know what you are thinking, Ryuzaki, but Light is not Kira!" Chief Yagami growled.

"Yes yes, of course of course, but there is but a small chance he is."

"Light..." I repeated.

Chief Yagami paused and looked at me. "Yes, that is my son."

"Apples."

"What?" the one called Ukita asked.

"Light Yagami... The word 'apples' comes to mind." Why do I keep having strange thoughts?

"A-anyway!" Matsuda coughed and all attention was pointed toward him. "Suki, you want me to introduce everyone to you?" I nodded. At least no one was staring at me now... Except for Ryuzaki. What's with this guy?

"Ok," Matsuda pointed at the chief, "That's chief Soichiro Yagami. The big guy on the couch is Mogi, and the guy right beside him is Ukita. And the guy with the sugar obsession is L, but we call him Ryuzaki.

"Lawlipop."

Ryuzaki quickly turned his head to look at me, his eyes wide in disbelief. No one noticed that because everyone's gaze was locked on me.

"Huh? That's a strange was to pronounce Lolipop. Why did you say that anyway?" Matsuda asked.

I shrugged. "It's one of the words that popped into my head when I looked at him. I don't control it."

"What are the other words?" Mogi asked curiously.

"Detective, Orphan, Sugar, Troubled, and Sexy." I started to blush.

They all stared at me.

"H-Hey! Like I said, I don't control it!"

I turned back to look at Ryuzaki, only to see that he, and Watari, were gone.

"Oh, Suki, what pops in your head when you look at us?" Matsuda asked, his voice imitating a ecstatic child about to get some chocolate.

"Hmm... Matsuda; Comic Relief. Mogi; Hyper-Energetic Manager. Ukita; Smoke. Chief Yagami-"

He put his hand up. "I don't even want to know."

"Ok.. Aizawa; Afros! Wow, some of those thoughts were pretty self-explanatoroy, while the others were kinda weird."

They all started to laugh, except for Chief Yagami, who just sat there.

"Hyper-Energetic Manager?! Ahaha! That's a laugh!"

"I'm not a comic relief!"

"I think I need a haircut..."

"LAWLSMOKE."

Ryuzaki walked up behind me and poked my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Would you possibly mind coming with me to To-Oh University tommorow? I'd like for you to meet someone. You may stay here tonight if you wish. Watari will find you some clean clothing."

I smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here! And, sure, I'd love to go to the University! The tennis match was so epic!"

Ryuzaki put a thumb on his lip and frowned slightly. "How did you possibly know that I was going to ask him to play tennis?"

I froze. How did I know that? I can't even remember my own name, so how could I know what was going to happen tommorow?

"I...I don't know..." I looked down.

He 'hmm'ed before telling the others they could go home. Everyone said goodbye to me, and Matsuda told me to get some ice cream because it will make me happy. I laughed and told him I would.

* * *

Watari had gotten me some nice pajamas to wear. I sat on the bed in the guest bedroom, wondering what was wrong with me.

_Maybe I'm a physic... or maybe I'm psychotic,_ I mused.

Ryuzaki said he was going to explain who Kira was to me tomorrow, considering eceryone else forgot that I even asked 'Who is Kira'?

Something's been bothering me, though. One word had been in the back of my mind ever since I got here; Note. What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

**Herp Derp, there ya go. I don't think I'll update every day, but I'll try to update often.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh, almost forgot.**

**Guest: I don't think I've ever read that, but I think this plot is kind of cliched. T-T**


	3. Shinigami

**Wow, I'm motivated! I guess listening to the Death Note soundtrack helps! (Plus, being banned from my favorite website for two days gives me nothing much to do.) Oh, and thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! I was actually considering canceling this after the first chapter, but I never expected anyone to like this!**

**Anyway, enjoy this!**

Chapter 3: Shinigami

It was so dark, I couldn't see a thing. I walked around a little bit, but all that surrounded me was the endless darkness.

In the middle of the area, a misty white figure was floating around. I walked up closer to it to get a better look at its face. It's only a dream, so why should I be scared?

I couldn't believe my eyes. "Annabelle?!" I gasped. The ghost smiled at me. "Sissy, it's been a while! I'm glad to see you're alright!"

"Annabelle, what are you talking about?! W-wait."

I looked down and examined myself. I am twenty-two years old. But I thought I committed suicide when I was eighteen?

That's another thing. I killed myself, so how am I alive?

Wait...I REMEMBER!

"Anna, I remember everything! Who I am, where I lived, my past!...And even father... I rem-!"

"No, sissy," she cut me off, "you only have your memories in these special dreams."

"Why is that? Why and how am I even in Death Note?" I asked, puzzled. What is happening here? Why does Anna have a... mystical aura around her? And what did Anna mean by 'special dreams'?

"I'm sorry, sissy, I can't explain it. Though, I can give you some of your memories back, but only the memories of me. Plus, I'll allow you to be able to see Shinigami. Also, you'll remember that you'll be able to see them, so you won't freak out when you meet one. Oh, and, you won't remember that Ryuk follows Kira, and you'll just assume Ryuk's just following Light."

"Why - oh." I smirked. I've always told Anna that if Shinigami were really and were actually obsessed with apples, I'd always carry a basket of the reddest, juiciest apples money could buy. I'd love to watch Ryuk do handstands! Man, I love my sister!

"Ok, Anna, but will I also would like to have the memory of my own name back, please."

"No." she said in a stern, commanding voice. Never had I ever heard my little sister use that tone of voice before.

"Huh? Why not?"

She whistled. "Well... there is a loophole with the Shinigami Eyes thingy. If a person doesn't even know there own name, a person with Shinigami eyes, and even Shinigami, for that matter, cannot see your name or lifespan. But that only really applies to people with amnesia or something of the sort." She looked at the ground. "I just want to keep you safe."

Anna is such a sweet girl... "Alright, then. Tell me, Annabelle, how are you able to do all of this?" What has happened to her? How is she doing this?

"...I'm running out of time. I have to go now, Mitsuki, but I'll see you soon okay? Next time, I promise to explain this all to you." The ghostly form that was my sister faded away, all that was remaining was the memory of her even being there.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Goodbye, Mitsuki Adams. It seems that I will forget you once again..._

* * *

I woke up with Ryuzaki hovering above my head, kind of like a stalker.

"Time to get up." was all he said. He was just lucky that I was too tired to punch him in the nose.

I groaned and slipped on some socks, walking to the kitchen to find some breakfast. I looked through the cabinets, only to find sugar paradise. Cookies, cupcakes, donuts galore. My mouth watered.

What should I get first? It all looks so tasty...

My stomach hurt a little bit, much to my discontent, so I settled on a chocolate cupcake with sky blue icing and red sprinkles.

Vague memories of my dream last night popped into my head. It was dark, and Annabelle, Annabelle had been there...

"ANNABELLE!" I screamed, falling backwards, the cupcake landing on my nose. "I remember...!" I must have been grinning like a phycopathic maniac; most likely, I was extremely happy.

"May I ask, who is Annabelle?" came Ryuzaki's voice. I yelled really loud... Eheheh...

I was still smiling like an idiot when I replied. "I remember my sister!"

"That's nice. When you are done eating that cupcake, go see Watari. He should be in your room."

Gee, someone doesn't sound the least bit happy for me...

"Yeah, sure, ok." I muttered, wiping the cupcake and remaining icing off my face.

_Oh well. I should just be happy I have someplace to stay for a while. I shouldn't complain about anything. But somehow... I felt I knew that Ryuzaki would probably say something along those lines; it's like I knew he wouldn't care I regained some of my memory. I feel as if I know him... But from where? I don't know._

* * *

I was wearing a red t-shirt with a chibi bunny on it, some short-shorts, black sandals, and had a golden ribbon tying my waist-length hair in a ponytail. All I wonder is how Watari knew my exact size in everything... I shuddered. Although, Ryuzaki may be the perv. He was watching me sleep. How creepy and somewhat perverted is that?! I think Watari is too nice to be a pedophile...Huh? Why does the word 'pedo' remind me of bears?

"Suki. I believe you can help me today. I would like for you to tell me all the words that you think of when we meet Light Yagami at the university, understand?"

"Yeah yeah, sure sure." I said, waving my hand. Just hearing that name, though, scares me. I don't know why.

* * *

The ride to the college was short and silent. Just the way I like it.

To-Oh University was the largest university I have ever seen. Maybe the only university I'be ever seen. I don't know; amnesia, remember?

Ryuzaki, who insisted I call him Ryuga now, and I sat on a bench outside under a tree. "Do you remember what to do?" Ryuzaki asked.

I put my hands behind my head. "Of course. Put some faith in me. I want to help you with there Kira case, and I'm gonna work hard at it!" I declared proudly.

Yesterday, after everyone had gone home, I asked Ryuzaki to tell me who Kira is.

_"Kira, meaning killer, is a murderer." he started. "A teenager or young adult, from my guess. Kira only kills criminals, which means Kira wants has a sense of justice, just like a child that was taught that bad people shouldn't be alive. Also, Kira most likely thinks of him or herself as a god of some sort; ridding the world of evil. Kira also seems childish, killing anyone that gets in his way. He always wants to win. Plus, I have deduced that Kira needs a name and a face to kill someone."_

After he explained it all to me, I vowed that I would help solve this case, no matter what.

A loud bell rang, and many students came out of a ginormous building, flooding the courtyard.

"There he is." Ryuzaki said, gesturing to a tall, sorta sexy guy who looked like he could be some kind of male model. Ehh... I'm not interested in generic 'Normal, smart, and hot' guys.

"Any thoughts?"

"No... not yet. I think I'll need to talk to him."

He put his thumb on his lip. "Very well," he stood up, "follow me." I jumped up and followed him through the horde of college students.

"Hey, Light!" Ryuzaki called out.

Light turned toward us and he gave a friendly smile, but his eyes betrayed him. He was tense, nervous, surprised, angry. Anything but friendly and happy.

"Oh, Ryuga. Hello. Who is this?" Light looked at me.

"...This is my girlfriend, Suki." Ryuzaki also looked at me. G

_GIRLFRIEND?! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME I WOULD BE POSING AS HIS GIRLFRIEND?! ...And why do I feel like fainting?_

"Y-yeah. Me and Ryuga, t-together forever!" I chuckled nervously.

"Well, Suki, it is very nice to meet you."

Yeah, right...

While Ryuzaki was talking to Light, I looked at the Shinigami that was floating above Light. He was staring at me, eyes wide in confusion. I looked at him and smiled, as his eyes widened even more. I trailed behind them as we walked to the tennis courts.

"What's wrong, Shinigami?" I muttered to him. "Can't see my name? Lifespan? Or perhaps both?" I smirked.

"What is this?! I can't... ok, human, what kind of magic is this?!" he seethed, as if he forgot Light could hear him.

I simply shrugged. "Sorry, guy, but I can't answer that. My sis did some sort of voodoo magic on me and BOOM! I can see Shinigami. But you can't see my name because... I have amnesia."

"Huh? Just 'cause you have amnesia, I can't see your name or lifespan?! That can't be true."

"Hey my sister said that if a human doesn't know their own name, a Shinigami can't see that person's name."

The Shinigami groaned. "That would make sense..."

I grinned up at him. "Yup! So I'm safe from Kira!"

The demon started to cackle like a madman. "Wow, you are a stupid one!" he said between his fits of laughter. I looked at Light to see he was more tense than before. "What do you mean, Shinigami? Why do you think I'm stupid?!" I was steamed.

"First, call me Ryuk. Second, why should I tell you? Where's the fun in that?" he said, still laughing.

"UGH! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I screamed at Ryuk. You read that right. **_SCREAMED_**.

Ryuzaki and Light turned around to look at me.

"Who is it that you don't like, Suki?" Ryuzaki asked.

I blushed furiously and shook my head.

"N-no, it's nothing! Nope, n-nothing at all!" I stuttered.

Light eyes narrowed slightly when he spoke. "Well, we're here. I'm gonna change into my uniform." he said, walking away, Ryuk following.

_That Ryuk sure is an ass..._

* * *

**Yay. Third chapter is up! More Light in the next chapter. Until then! Sayonara!**


	4. Light

**Here's chapter four. Enjoooooy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Light

I hadn't payed much attention during the tennis match. I was sitting on a bench, thinking about some things.

What happened to Annabelle?

What is she?

Does Ryuk know some things that I should know?

Why are there no apple salesmen around here?

Thoughts like those filled my mind while I absentmindedly watched Ryuzaki and Light play tennis. It was strange, though, I felt I knew who was going to win the match.

Behind me, I could hear some girls talking about the two. Some of those girls thought Light was hot, the others thought 'Ryuga' was hot.

"It seems both of them are quite popular with the ladies, huh?" Ryuk teased. I wasn't listening.

_Those girls that thought Light was cute... they made me sick. A guy like that being boyfriend material? How absurd! Light is...! He is...!_

And just as soon as the word came, it disappeared.

Why am I even thinking about Light in such a way? I thought. I just met him! I have no right to judge him. He seems so nice!

"Game and set! Won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!" a voice yelled, shaking me back into reality. The crowd cheered and applauded.

I looked at Light and Ryuzaki as they talked, Light smiling.

Death. Something about Light reminded me of death.

* * *

"Just as I expected. You beat me."

"It's been a while since I played that hard. I'm feeling kinda thirsty; plus, there was something I wanted to ask you about. You wanna go somewhere for a drink?"

"You humored me with a tennis match. The least I could do is answer some of your questions. But before this conversation goes any further, there is something I must tell you."

"What's that?"

"I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira... Now, if you still want to ask me something, then please, go ahead."

I walked behind them, listening in to their conversation.

You have a good reason to suspect him, L...

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did that come from?

I wasn't paying much attention, so I bumped into Ryuzaki, falling to the ground. It seemed that they have stopped walking while I was thinking. As Ryuzaki helped me up, I heard Light laugh.

"You think I'm Kira?" he asked. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I thought I heard a mocking tone in his voice.

"Well when I say I suspect you, there is only a one percent possibility." Ryuzaki said, glancing at me to make sure I was alright before continuing. "That aside, I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure you are not Kira, and I can verify your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are, I would like nothing more than for you to work with me on this investigation."

Ryuzaki started to walk ahead, and I followed, leaving Light behind in his thoughts. I noticed that Ryuk followed us.

"Ryuga is a bright guy, ain't he?" Ryuk asked, putting emphasis on the name.

I silently nodded, not wanting to talk to Ryuk in public again.

"Suki, what words about Light have come into your head?" Ryuzaki questioned.

"Huh, oh, uh, there's only one so far."

"And that is?" he pressed.

"Death."

He stopped walking, seeming to be thinking about what I just said. I looked at the back of his head and wondered what went on in there.

"...Have you noticed that all the words that came into your head about everyone has been true? Watari told me that the word 'orphanages' came to your mind as you talked to him." he paused. Where was he going with this?"

"...Would you like to know a secret?" he asked me, quietly.

I nodded.

He walked up to me, leaning close and putting his lips by my ear.

"Watari has founded orphanages all around the world. And I... I was one of the orphans that lived in the orphanage in England."

I gasped as he pulled away.

"Lawlipop... that was what one of my friends called me, before I left and he lost his mind.." he whispered. The words 'Birthday' and 'Jam' came to mind.

Nevermind that, I was right about everything I thought of...!? But what about Light?! Why would death come to mind? And apples... Ryuk likes apples, and Ryuk follows Light around. Does Light have the ability to see Ryuk?

"Do you know who Kira is?"

_Do I? _

I shook my head. "I only have my suspicions. I don't know for sure," was all I could say.

"Mm, very well." Ryuzaki looked behind me to see that Light was just about thirty steps away from us.

"Hey, Ryuga!" Light called. "I know where were we should go for a drink!"

_Light Yagami... what are you hiding?_

* * *

We sat in a secluded area in Light's favorite coffee shop to talk privately... Well, for the guys to talk quietly. I just kinda sat there, listening and watching. I sat beside Ryuzaki, because Light was freaky in my mind. The guy was just to perfect...

I mentally laughed a little bit when Ryuzaki said his deductive skills would immediately be reduced by about forty percent if he were to sit normally.

I could see Ryuk outside the window, staring at an apple. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, grabbed an apple, and ate it quickly. He repeated these steps for a few minutes before coming back inside to listen in on Light and Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki and Light talked about the photos of notes that Ryuzaki had put on the table.

I felt like I knew exactly what they were going to say, and I was right. They said just about everything that I thought they were gonna say.

_Am I a physic? Or a psychopath? I'll never know._

I ate the chocolate ice cream I got slowly while listening to them. Just then, Ryuzaki's phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said.

As if on cue, Light's phone vibrated. "Oh, there goes mine, too"

Ryuzaki's eyes widened. "Light, it's your-!"

Light turned pale. "My father... had a heart attack!"

"You don't think it was Kira, do you?" Ryuk whispered to me, chuckling.

I glared at him as we were paying for everything and running to the limo, where Watari was waiting. "This is serious!" I said in a harsh voice. "Ryuk, you need to go die in a hole!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, you can try that all you want, Shinigami can't die!" he said victoriously in an annoying tone.

I really wished I could punch him in the face. But I shouldn't be worrying about that now. I know he doesn't like me and all, but I hope the Chief will be ok...

* * *

**Another day, another chapter. I can honestly say that I don't know how I'll get Suki with L, but I'll (maybe) find a way!**

**This chapter is also a bit shorter than the others, so I'll try to make the next one extra long!**


	5. Thoughts

**Lulz. This chappie is mostly filler. It's pretty much just about Suki thinking about lots of things. I really don't know where this story is going... Eheheh...heh..**

* * *

Chapter 5: Thoughts

_Black hair that reaches to the waist, bangs covering the left eye. All the right curves in the right places. About five feet and four inches tall. Humongous red eyes that made the word 'kawaii' come to mind. Icy blue t-shirt, jeans, and purple and green tennis shoes._

_That's what I saw in the restroom mirror. That's what the American-Japanese girl staring back at me looked like; what I looked like. I've realized that in the few days I've been here, I have not once stopped to look at myself. But the red eyes, though, seem foreign to me. I assumed I had green eyes? Whatever. It's not like I would have remembered my eye color. I can't... I can't even remember who I am!_

_...I'm sorry, I'm just... aggravated. Something is telling me that I need to remember, so that several important persons won't die. Another voice is telling me that if I do remember, I will most likely die. The latter sounds like my sister._

_My sister..._

_A third voice is telling me that she has something to do with this. She has a BIG hand in my dilemma. But the question is... how? How could she have anything to do with this?_

_...Great. I'm hearing voices. Can somebody say lunatic? _

I sighed.

_I shouldn't be so focused on myself right now. I need to be worried about Chief Yagami. He looked to be in pretty bad shape. I can't imagine how Light feels right now. Plus his sister, Sayu, and his mom. At least the chief wasn't killed. Everyone was worried that Kira may have caused his heart attack. If that were the case, the Chief would have died. Dammit, now a fourth voice is telling me that he will die soon. I just hope that that's not true. According to Ryuzaki, everything that comes to my mind has some sort of relevance to everything that's going on. So does that mean... that the Chief WILL die soon?! Grrr... What am I supposed to do?! I... I need to..._

I sighed again.

_I need to calm down, that's what I need to do. All of this anxiety will do nothing to get the Chief better, or will it help solve the Kira case. I just... I'll just help in any way I can._

* * *

_"Suki, I just want to know if you know that..."_

_"That...? Ryuzaki doesn't trust me?"_

_"I'm sorry. I can tell that you truly have amnesia. Either that, or you're a fantastic actress, which I don't think is the case. Ryuzaki and most of the squad do not believe or trust you. They are merely using you for you're ability. I do not think that you should-"_

_"No, Watari. I don't care if they are using me or not. I want to help in any way I can, even if it means getting killed in the end!"_

_"If that is what you wish, Suki. If that is what you wish."_

As I thought about that conversation from a while ago, something came to mind.

_Watari. That guy is shrouded in mysteries. Why does he care if I'm being used by them or not? I sure don't know. Maybe it has something to do with me having amnesia. He feels sympathetic toward me? I don't like when people have pity on me. I wear my big girl pants, and I can take care of myself!... Says the girl that is living with a detective because she has no freaking idea where she is or what's going on._

* * *

I sat on the bed in the guest room.

_I'm sure Ryuzaki is in his room using his laptop. I think he needs to get some rest, though. He needs a nap at least._

I grabbed the pencil and notepad that was laying on the nightstand. According to Matsuda, the one who gave me the notepad, sometimes amnesiacs will doodle something from their past without even knowing it. I don't know if that's true or not, but hey; I should try anything to help me get better.

I just sat there and started scribbling.

_How else can I help Ryuzaki? Are my thoughts the only useful thing about me? What else can I do? I want to help, I really do! I don't want anyone to die! Kira... he's the one that needs to die! _

I looked down at my messy drawing. It looked like Ryuzaki, but with a black sweater. Again, the word 'birthday' came to mind, along with 'beyond'. Hmm...Beyond Birthday... that sounds really familiar.

I sighed once again.

_This is getting me no where. I need to see what Ryuzaki has found out about Kira. Maybe knowing all the clues will help me get a better idea of who Kira is._

I turned the page and started to subconsciously draw once more.

_But do I want to go and bother him? I don't think he really likes me, just like the Chief. Perhaps I'm just unlikable? I have a bad attitude? Nonsense. I guess they just don't trust me._

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at my art. It was a Hershey Kiss.

_That's right! Those were... ARE my favorite candies! I could eat a whole bag of those cookies and cream ones! Mmmm!_

My stomach growled. The Kiss is making me hungry. Maybe I should just go get something to eat? I can deal with Ryuzaki later. I can't do anything on an empty stomach. Onwards, to the kitchen!

* * *

As I walked out into the hall, the Ryuzaki's room, which was right across from my room, was shut. Just as I thought. He was either sleeping or on his laptop, but most likely the latter.

Watari's door was also shut. He was probably doing whatever it is he does.

As I tiptoed to the kitchen, I, uh, took a not so graceful fall and landed with a loud thunk.

_Wow, I can trip on a flat surface! Wow. Just...wow. How much of a fail am I. Yeow... my ankle hurts._

I heard a door open. I looked behind me to see Ryuzaki looking at me. I couldn't tell if was worried or if he thought this was hilarious. He merely wore a bored and expressionless look.

"Suki, are you alright?" he asked in a bland tone.

I glared at him.

"Yeah, I tripped and may have twisted my ankle, but I'm just peachy!"

I looked at me with an almost curious look. He walked up to me... closer... closer... and... he walked right past me. To the kitchen.

"Hey, get back here you jerk! I can't even move my foot and you walk right past-...me?"

He walked back to me with what seemed to be an icepack in his hand.

"You may want this." was all he said before handing it to me.

I gladly accepted it. "Uh... Oh, I, uh, um, thank you. And I'm... Disregard everything I said two minutes ago." I stuttered. I could already feel the heat rise up to my cheeks.

His face softened ever so slightly. "You're welcome," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He walked back to his room. I heard the door shut and the little 'klink' of the lock.

As I rubbed my aching ankle with the ice, I remembered how hungry I was.

_MUST. CRAWL. TO FOOD._

And there I went, crawling on the floor to the kitchen with the icepack sitting on my foot. It wasn't fun, but I did it anyway. I really needed some sweets right now, so crawling is totally worth it.

* * *

Crawl, crawl, crawl.

_I must look like an idiot._

Crawl, crawl, crawl.

_Oh well. I sure hope that Ryuzaki has some kisses. He is kinda obsessed with sugar... Wow, that sentence sounded kinda weird._

Crawl, crawl, crawl.

_Almost there._

Crawl, crawl, crawl.

_YES. Ok, slowly lift yourself up, Suki. Yes, yes, just like that, very good._

I was trying to balance on one foot, which I'm not really good at. As long as I can get some food real fast, I won't topple over. I looked up to see if there are any kisses in the pantry. There were a few bags of them... on the top shelf, that is.

_Why?! Why oh why do they have to be up there?! I'd have to jump to get a bag! I can't do that, now can I?!_

I looked around frantically for some kind of box for me to stand on.

Did I just here the door open? Or was that my imagination?

"Hey Suki!"

"AHHH!"

I fell on my side and groaned in agony. I looked above me to see Matsuda, Ukita, and Aizawa.

Matsuda scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry Suki!" he said, helping me up.

I winced due to my ankle still hurting, the icepack has fallen to the floor. For the two thousandth time today, I sighed.

"No, no. It's alright, I guess... Why are y'all even here?"

"Ryuzaki called us over. We were just gonna discuss some things."

"Oh, hello gentleman. Please, have a seat."

I turned around and looked at Ryuzaki as he walked up to us.

"Suki, would you mind going to your room?"

I nodded silently.

I feel like I just got grounded by my Mom again... wait, what.

"I used to get grounded!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh- nevermind. I just remembered something is all." I said, smiling.

"Alright, good for you Suki!" Matsuda said, patting me on the back, causing me to fall over again.

"Not again! I'm really sorry, Suki!" Matsuda said, helping me up a second time.

"Why are you limping, anyway?" Ukita asked.

"Ehh... long story. I'll tell ya later," I said as I turned and tried to limp away. I suceeded, somehow.

* * *

I sat on the bed with my foot resting a pillow, the slightly melted icepack on my ankle. I grabbed the remote from the nightstand. I did what all couch potatoes did; channel surfing.

_There is nothing on._

A show about a talking sponge in a pineapple.

A show about some white haired guy with doggy ears and a huge sword.

A show about a guy killing people with a notebook.

A show with a weird yellow mouse that can shoot electricity out of its body.

_Boring!_

Finally, I found something interesting? On Sakura TV. Video tapes from Kira?

_I have to tell Ryuzaki and the others!_

I tried to get out of bed, but to no avail. So, I did the only thing that came to mind.

"WATARI!"

Watari came in quickly.

"Is there something wrong, Suki?"

I pointed to the TV.

"That. That's what's wrong! Please, go tell the others!"

He glanced at the TV, before saying "Very well," and walking out.

_Another voice is telling me that... someone will die in the near future. Lots of people will. And I can't do anything to stop it. _

* * *

**Yaayy. Another chapter is done. **


	6. Begin

**Bloop. [Has nothing to put in the author's note.]**

Chapter 6: Begin

'In other words, all of the reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages. Aside from that, we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you that this is not a hoax, and that Sakura TV is not airing this tape through the purposes of sensationalism.'

I sat on the bed and watched the news, anxious to get up to see what the others thought about this. But, unfortunately, I have a sprained ankle! Ain't I lucky or what?

'Four days ago, our programming directors here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination, there could be no doubt that they are from Kira himself.'

_How can they be so certain this 'Kira' is a 'him'? Sounds a tiny bit sexist if you ask me. Eh, perhaps the first one, but not the second. The second Kira is... she's real pretty to be honest, albeit lacking some smarts. Wait, what? A second Kira? That's stupid. What am I thinking?_

I turned my attention back to the TV. Apparently, the first tape contains a prediction of the death of two criminals that were arrested recently. They died right on time due to heart attacks, of course.

I turned the TV off. Watching it will make me feel weak; I can't even get outta bed. I can't help at all... I groaned in frustration.

Basically, I'm just a setback. A random, chocolate-less girl that can hardly get outta bed. I then sat for three minutes and thought about chocolate. A lot of words came to mind, but I couldn't figure which one fit.

_Fello, Pillow, Marshmello... Mello? Hmmm... This is gettin' borin'... I have a southern accent.._

"Setting all the words and feelings for you free from me tonight... I'll let them go, but I just know they never were really mine..." I sang.

I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

_That's my favorite song, isn't it? Cinderella and... Romeo. I think. I like that song._

_Speaking of music, I have a pretty voice, not that I'm bragging or anything. I just never noticed that I could sing. Hell, I haven't even tried to sing._

_Why am I thinking of all these random things? Is the authoress on crack or something? She seems extra random today... What's an 'authoress'?_

That was it. I decided to give myself a good pep talk. "I'm crazy."

...Yeah, well, not a very GOOD pep talk. "Snap out of it Suki. Stop thinking about ALL OF THIS RANDOM SHIT!" My voice got louder and louder. I was certain that everyone would have rushed in they were probably busy watching TV. Wow, that sounded a bit weird. 'Busy watching TV'. Eheh, and- NO. FOCUS DAMMIT.

I started to think about the dream I had last night. I couldn't really remember all the details, though...

* * *

My ghostly sister floated in front of me with a frown on her face as she told me the bad news.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T RESCUE HIM?!"

I slammed my hand into the wall I was leading back on.

Her frown deepened. "Suki, you know how this works. The only reason why L even came to think that there was a second Kira," she paused, "is due to the fact that the first Kira, Light, cannot kill people without a name. But the second Kira, Misa, could with her Shinigami eyes. L made an assumption that if the first Kira could kill with just a face, he would have killed the ALL criminals that appeared on TV, whether their names were broadcasted or not. You know as well as I do that you cannot save them, no matter how much you want to."

I sighed in defeat. I knew what Anna was saying was true, but it can't be helped.

I don't like to watch people die or get hurt badly. I never thought it was right for people to suffer unless they really deserved it, which I guess is why I... Nevermind that.

"...So I have to sit back and watch Ukita die? Is that what you want, Annabelle?"

"I don't necessarily want it to happen, but yes. It is vital that he and the other police officers die tonight."

I slumped backwards into the wall. "So, there's nothing I can do." I said in a serious tone.

She slowly nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"Annabelle... I want answers."

I heard her gulp. "A-answers?"

I looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "Who are you, really?"

I saw that her eyes had become misty. "I... no. I can't tell you just yet. My... my time's up. I must leave for now. But I promise, I will tell you in the near future." She held her pinky out toward me. "Pinky promise?"

I gave her a small smile as our pinkies crossed. "Pinky promise."

If I knew anything about my sister, it's that when she pinky promises, she means business.

* * *

I sighed. There's no reason in trying to think on this to much.

...Why can I not focus?! I need to figure out how to get in there and help Ryuzaki with the case!

"FUUUUUUU-"

Enter Matsuda.

"Uh, Suki-?"

"UUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK- Oh, hello, Matsuda. I didn't see you there."

Matsuda looked at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Are you-?" he asked, but I stopped him.

"Alright?" I finished. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I can't get outta bed to help you all, but I feel awesome."

"Well, we heard a lot of yelling, so-"

"I. FEEL. AWESOME." I glared at him, as he cowered under said glare.

"I'm sorry!" his voice quivered slightly. Am I really that scary?

I had a total personality change and smiled at him. "Naww, it's okay. Whatcha need anyway?"

He stared at me for a few moments.

"Uh, well we thought you may want to come in there so," he came all the way into the room, and he was holding something, "Watari went to the hospital real fast and got you these." He gestured to a pair of crutches in he arms, which were previously hiding behind him.

My smile stretched across my face, ear to ear. I was happy. But why? Why did I want to go in there to help? It's not like it's such a big deal. Well, not a SUPER big deal. I really don't know why I

wanna help. I guess I just... do.

Matsuda placed the crutches by the bed, but I snatched 'em up fast.

I stood up and hobbled towards the door. I turned my head to look at Matsuda, who was behind me. "Time to get this show on the road!"

_Deep inside, I felt as if something bad would happen that night. But, I knew that on that night, the real game would begin. It would no longer be a game of cat and mouse between Ryuzaki and Kira._

* * *

**Well, it took a while, but I finally got around to finishing this. Mmmm... kinda short.**


End file.
